


【GGAD】 哈利波特与纽蒙迦德的囚徒 【CHAPTER.14  意外再临】

by city_in_cloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_in_cloud/pseuds/city_in_cloud





	【GGAD】 哈利波特与纽蒙迦德的囚徒 【CHAPTER.14  意外再临】

【CHAPTER.14 意外再临】

“我简直不敢相信，魔法部竟然计划在第一个项目开始之前，派遣丽塔·斯基特到霍格沃兹来采访四位勇士！”赫敏气愤地说道，手上拿着一份预言家日报。  
“谁？丽塔……”黄金救世主显然对好友提及的那个人一无所知，但她看到了女巫脸上有些不可置信的表情，那太过熟悉。每当自己或者罗恩提出什么问题，而赫敏觉得这个问题太傻了，这个表情就会出现了，而一般在这个情况下，罗恩如果继续发问，就会获得赫敏用厚重古老的书本造就的一个重击。所以哈利一直以来都是选择立刻闭嘴的哪一个。他求助性地看了看一边的盖瑞，当盖瑞根本没在看他，金发男孩抱着那本笔记本不知道在想些什么。  
“你甚至都不看一眼报纸吗？”赫敏生气地说道：“我是说这个女人，她就是个胡说八道的家伙，她在《预言家日报》上每周都发表超过3篇的社论，最近她的社论一直抹黑邓布利多，你知道吗？”  
邓布利多的名字终于将金发少年的注意力拉了回来，他看了一眼身边的女士，示意她继续说下去。  
而赫敏从怀里拿出一份报纸：“这是最新发行的《预言家日报》。”她将报纸翻到了某一页，放在了茶几上，那上面能看到丽塔·斯基特的头像，那是一版都是她的专栏。赫敏看着报纸说道：“她说据一位不愿透露姓名的线人宣称，那次在魁地奇世界杯上的黑魔标记出现，那些食死徒是假扮的，而这件事情的幕后黑手就是霍格沃兹的老校长。”  
“混账话，她意思是邓布利多是伏地魔？”哈利率先作出反应，他拿起报纸低头阅读，而赫敏强调：“这报道也许是魔法部最想看到的。”她把头靠过去，指出文章的重点段落：“她的意思是伟大的白巫师邓布利多，为了自己的声誉和名望，制造了这个事故。她认为邓布利多是一个道貌岸然的伪君子，他试图巩固自己的政治资本，因为他是打败过前任黑魔王的人，而巫师界和平太久了，邓布利多想要用黑魔标记提醒民众自己的重要性……”  
突然那份《预言家日报》自燃了起来，版面上的丽塔·斯基特的照片尖叫了起来，吓得拿着报纸的哈利松开了手，报纸最后在丽塔·斯基特的尖叫声中彻底化成了灰烬。  
哈利与赫敏惊魂未定，他们看了看地上的灰烬，又转头看了看坐在一旁的金发少年。金发少年也看着那些灰烬，神情有些古怪。  
“你还好吗？盖瑞。”赫敏问道。  
“好极了！”金发少年甚至露出了一个笑容：“我开始期待这次赛前采访了。”他幽幽地说道。

采访日如期而至，丽塔·斯基特一如她的照片一般，穿着造型夸张的绿色裙子，脸上涂抹着浓艳的妆容，脸上盯着一副眼镜，当她透过眼睛打量你的时候，大部分人都能感觉到自己仿佛被拨光了衣服。她的字体语言和她的遣词造句一样充满了戏剧性，带着尖酸与刻薄。  
当野兽在狩猎的时候，总是习惯性地会先挑选猎物当中最弱的一个下手。而哈利性格单纯，从见到这位女记者的那一刻开始他便努力的地下自己的头，减少自己的存在感。而女记者早已注意到了这一点，她挑选了4位选手中看上去最年轻的这位，将他拽进了扫帚柜子里。  
当哈利再次出现的时候，一脸菜色，他绝望地看了一眼还在外头的盖瑞，在内心说了一句：“祝好运。”  
女记者将对盖瑞·巴沙特的采访放在了最后，在他看来四位选手当中，这位金发青年尽管外貌英俊，但是知名度却是最低的。且不说大名鼎鼎的救世主以及著名的魁地奇球星，四位选手中唯一的那位带着媚娃血统的女选手，也是毫不缺乏八卦题材，人们在看新闻时不太在意他们的真实性，但却对那些男欢女爱，青春校园的故事乐此不疲，这些题材永不过时。  
尽管丽塔看上去对最后都这位选手兴趣不大，她写的文章也许狗屁不通，但是不管使用了什么卑劣的手法，还是让他提前在霍格沃兹打听到了一些消息。而根据这些零碎的消息，她几乎已经在心里写好了一片初稿，采访不过是走个流程。  
“巴沙特先生，听闻你甚至没有一根魔杖，这会让你在其他三位选手面前自卑吗？”金发男孩并没有理会对方的提问，女记者并不在乎她的羽毛笔还在不断地写着些什么。“不说话的小酷哥，哎，女巫们都爱死了这一款。“她搔首弄姿一番，故作姿态地抬了抬自己的眼睛。尽管喜欢小帅哥，但她却不喜欢不听话的采访对象，她抛出了一个更大的问题：”我听说你在课堂上用不可饶恕咒伤害了你的教授，这是个意外吗？“但还没等对方回答，她便自己回答了：”我认为这不是个意外，你来历不明，是个转学生，你是个黑魔法的狂热者吗？那个标记出现以后，你才转学到了霍格沃兹，听说是邓布利多校长收留了你，你知道些什么吗？你年龄不足却成为了选手，是邓布利多的阴谋吗？他指使了你？”  
女记者语速极快地抛出了一连串的问题，而对面的金发男孩终于也有了反应：“这可真是非常严厉的指控呢。”他露出了一个笑容：“你已经很接近真相了，斯基特小姐！”  
女记者一瞬间竖起了耳朵她预感自己似乎要听到独家了，她靠近了一些，听见那个男孩继续说道：“但我不会告诉你，哪一部分是真的，关于你提到的那个“意外”……”男孩侧过了脸，在这个角度女记者能很清晰的看见他异色的瞳孔。  
“我不介意让它再发生一次！”男孩说道。

哈利自从接受过丽塔·斯基特的采访以后心有阴影，但让人值得安慰的是小天狼星的回信终于来了，教父在信件里并没有多说什么，只是与他约定凌晨1点在格兰芬多公共休息室的壁炉前详谈，这番举动让合理意识到了事情的重要性，小天狼星很可能发现了一些什么关于自己梦境的重要线索。  
格兰芬多的救世主怀着愉快的心情返回宿舍，当他进入公共休息室的那一刻，他发现自己的好朋友赫敏与罗恩都靠在沙发上看报纸，他人的这张报纸是《预言家日报》。一瞬间，那种被丽塔·斯基特与她那只鲜艳的羽毛笔笼罩的恐惧又回来了，这个时间点，赫敏本该在图书馆才对，但她竟然开始看报纸了，而且连一贯对新闻不感兴趣的罗恩也开始看了。他不敢想象那个绿油油的女记者究竟在那上面瞎写了什么。  
哈利试图假装没有看见自己的好友们，往寝室走去，但他的好朋友还是叫住了他。“哈利，你真应该来看看这篇报道！让人难以置信！”  
“好的，我知道的，我以为你们都很清楚丽塔`斯基特是个什么样的人, 她无论瞎写什么我都不会觉得有什么可意外的。”救世主翻了翻翠绿的眼睛，给了一个无奈的表情。  
“不，哈利如果真的像你所说的那样，我也不会有一丝好奇的，我本来已经几乎决定要不在订阅《预言家日报》了，我发誓。”赫敏将报纸塞到了哈利的手里。报纸版面正中央是一张四位勇士的合照，看上去没有什么大问题。  
“尽管我不喜欢她像写地摊小说一样的文笔，但是他说你是年轻勇敢的格兰芬多，不畏黑恶势力！她甚至自己打了自己的脸，声称自己此前的社论是被有心人误导的结果，她坚持邓布利多是英国巫师界的保护神，如果那个人归来，伟大的邓布利多将是所有人唯一的依靠！”  
“这果然让人难以置信……”哈利有些茫然，然后他听见罗恩又开口说话了：“我爸爸也是这样说的，他在看到报道的时候和你说了一样的话，事实上之前的评论爸爸说那是魔法部搞的鬼，比起黑魔王复活，他们更害怕支持率下跌，他们怕被民众认为不作为，因此一直否认黑魔王的复活，有人想尽办法把黑锅甩给德高望重的邓布利多，竟然真的有人相信这样的观点，邓布利多可是最伟大的白巫师……”  
罗恩突然发现自己的两个好友看着自己不说话，他有些尴尬，停下了话语。他想起自己好像还在于哈利冷战中，但他在刚才的一个瞬间忘记了这个事情，他感觉自己的脸上发烫：“什么，我说错了吗？你们为什么都盯着我看？”  
“不！”赫敏说道：“事实是你说的太对了！”然后三人不约而同的笑了起来。


End file.
